Meus Dois Amores
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Um amor que se torna vida, tão intenso que transcende regras, tão puro que traz um ser puro para a vida. Essa fanfic foi feita há alguns anos, faz parte de um imenso ARC de Radamanthys e Valentine que talvez publiquemos, ou não. Yaoi/Angst/MPREG


**Meus dois amores - O nascimento de Angel**

(Arc Radamanthys e Valentine)

Autoras: ShiryuMitsuko (ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko)

Gênero: Yaoi/**Mpreg**/Angst (Oscilando com um pouco de Fluffy em algumas partes)

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não nos pertence, todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada, mas tal fato não nos impede de escrever estórias criativas sobre os personagens.

AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE: Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos e feita há pelo menos dois anos. Somente agora resolvemos publicar porque... Ora, porque é MPREG. Se não sabe o que é, significa Male Pregnancy, gravidez masculina, só que nós escrevemos de maneira diferente do que a maioria está acostumado. Nesta fanfic você não vai ver uma emulação de uma mulher grávida, mesmo porque os espectros não são humanos, nem verá ceninhas como Valentine tendo surtos de idiotia, nem podendo amamentar, nem nada que lembre uma mulher que teve um filho, pois resguardamo-nos o direito de ter nova visão acerca do caso. Se não gosta, odeia, abomina, acha horrível, problema seu, basta não ler. Aceitamos críticas e sugestões, preconceito com o que escrevemos, não. Bom divertimento e, novamente, né nossa visão, por isso, não procure aqui um casal fofinho e cheio de firulas: eles são ESPECTROS DE HADES!

**ONESHOT**

(É um ARC, mas enfim...)

Radamanthys andava preocupado, Val estava enorme... E o médico ainda dizia que ia demorar mais um ou dois dias? Não era possível. Não agüentava mais ver o marido sofrendo tanto, o tempo todo cansado, tenso. Chegou em casa e chamou por ele com a voz preocupada e carinhosa.

- "Val?"

Harpia estava sentado num sofá, olhando para a janela. Parecia difícil demais andar nos últimos dias. Como se estivesse carregando algo muito pesado e... Bem, estava mesmo. Suspirou, olhando mais uma vez para fora. De repente sentiu alguns movimentos na barriga e pôs a mão em cima, já estava acostumado com as mexidas do bebê mas agora era diferente. Não era bem o bebê. Sentia tudo endurecer, um desconforto e quase parava de respirar. Tão estranho... Não era mulher, não podiam ser contrações. No entanto, os movimentos foram aumentando, como se fossem contrações. Nesse momento, ouviu a porta sendo aberta e seu nome chamado. Curvou um pouco o corpo ao sentir outra pontada e chamou pelo kyoto, os olhos fechados.

- "R-rada..".

Wyvern que estranhava a falta de resposta do marido, ouviu por fim o chamado e correu agoniado, sentira a urgência dele

- "Amor? Que foi, que houve? Porque está assim? Amor?" Ficou preocupado, Val era controlado, calmo mas parecia... Sofrer...

Valentine olhou para ele com esforço e mordeu os lábios com força, começava a doer aquilo. Com a voz falhando um pouco, disse:

- "Eu... Não sei bem. Apenas que parece que está na hora. É um aviso, sei que é. Temos que ir." Abriu os olhos, encarando os dele num pedido mudo de ajuda

- "AMOR!" Nem quis saber, pegou Valentine no colo e desceu as escadas com ele, procurou o telefone de Shaka, não conseguia achar. As chaves do carro... Tudo sumira? Não era possível.

- "Valentine, vamos logo, preciso que vá comigo e confie em mim, não tenho tempo de chamar ninguém agora. Vou te levar para um hospital próximo, confia em mim."

Ergueu sua energia e disparou para o hospital, ouvindo os pequenos gemidos do seu marido. Aquilo cortava seu coração apaixonado.

- "Amor, agüente, por favor, vamos chegar logo. Não entendo nada disso. Não sei como você pode ter contrações. Você não é uma mulher. Ora, do que falo? Um homem grávido já não é incompreensível o suficiente? Ah, Val, se eu pudesse, estaria em seu lugar."

Valentine não conseguia responder, estava doendo, estava preocupado com o bebê. Fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça contra o corpo de Rada. Fora tudo tão repentino, talvez nem tanto, mas o médico que o acompanhava havia dito que não precisava se preocupar, havia tempo. Não era o que parecia agora. Pior ainda, não sabia como tudo ia transcorrer. Nunca fizera uma cirurgia na vida. Ser um espectro o poupava de grandes intervenções devido ao cosmo e ao fato de ser muito bom em lutas.

- "Rápido... por favor..." Valentine tinha a respiração um pouco entrecortada. Não sabia o que fazer. Pressa, tinha pressa.

O Kyoto finalmente chegou ao hospital e entrou apressado, controlou-se o quanto pode pois quase podia pegar a dor que emanava de seu amado, tão encolhido em seu colo. Seu valoroso Valentine não soltava mais sequer um gemido. Apenas ficava quietinho nos braços fortes dele.

Uma enfermeira de plantão organizava arquivos de costas para a recepção e Radamanthys a chamou com a voz firme, não era muito cedo, devia ser mais de meia noite.

- "Senhora, preciso de um obstetra, é uma emergência, meu filho vai nascer e não pude avisar o médico que vem acompanhando a gestação há mais tempo. Parece-me urgente, e muito."

A jovem senhora olhou para o homem alto e loiro e sorriu alegremente.

- "Ora, vamos. Todos que chegam aqui acham que o bebê nascerá de uma hora para outra, leva tempo. Não se preocupe e parabéns." A moça observou a pessoa no colo daquele homem tão bonito e falou pausadamente, ainda sorrindo.

- "Sua esposa parece estar bem. Coloque-a na maca e vamos acompanhar. Quer parto normal não?" E começou um discurso sobre as benesses do parto natural quando um olhar assassino a fez congelar e sua voz sumiu.

- "Creio que isso não será possível. Não percebeu, mas é meu MARIDO" – frisou bem a palavra e viu os olhos arregalados dela – "quem precisa de atendimento e, se não sou um completo ignorante, o parto será feito por cesariana e, a senhora tem cerca de trinta segundos para chamar todo mundo desse hospital aqui e agora."

Meio atordoado pela sensação de impotência e muita dor, Valentine, do pouco que se dignara ouvir da conversa percebera que fora confundido com uma mulher. Chegou a se irritar com isso, mas procurou se acalmar, começava a doer cada vez mais. Murmurou o nome do marido, os olhos verdes não se desviando do rosto dele.

- "Querido, estou aqui, tudo ficará bem." Radamanthys podia sentir a agonia dele e lançou um olhar furibundo para a mulher que ainda estava parada olhando para eles e berrou...

- "AGORA ou vai ficar sem hospital para trabalhar."

- "Sim, e-eu, claro, sim, pois não e pode colocar a moça, er, o seu er..."

- "Meu marido. E, poderia me fazer a gentileza de parar de gaguejar e chamar alguém por favor, por enquanto estou sendo educado." A voz dele era ameaçadora e seu sorriso frio era mais aterrorizante ainda.

- "Sim, é claro." A mulher, meio apavorada, saiu correndo, gritando por ajuda e logo apareceram não apenas um, mas sete médicos e quatro enfermeiros, todos impressionados com o pavor estampado no rosto dela e observando o homem loiro de olhar mortal e jeito assassino.

Valentine olhava as pessoas a sua volta, fora deitado em uma maca, a respiração ofegante, entendia por alto o que eles falavam enquanto era levado para a sala de cirurgia. Tentava não se preocupar, não se descontrolar demais só que, ora, era seu filho que ia nascer. Deixou por fim os gemidos de dor saírem, mantinha os olhos fechados, queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que, estava confuso.

- "Quanto tempo?" Wyvern segurou um médico que parecia coordenar tudo e perguntou, frio.

O médico, um tanto apalermado, media a barriga, apalpava de um lado e outro, tirava a pressão e anotava numa ficha os períodos de contração, sem entender como um corpo masculino poderia estar abrigando uma criança. Olhou impressionado para o loiro alto e numa voz um tanto hesitante tentou ser solícito.

- "Bom, nunca tinha visto isso, um homem grávido, mas bom, não é hora para brincadeiras."

- "Alguém inteligente." O olhar cínico do inglês era muito intimidador, mas seu jeito agressivo foi quebrado por um tapinha nas costas.

- "Pelo visto és o pai não? Bem, nem vou perguntar. Olha, não vai ser fácil, ele está anêmico, frágil, sentindo muita dor e confesso que não tenho experiência, mas sou ótimo obstetra e seu filho parece muito bem. O monitor fetal acusa batimentos fortes e ritmados. Creio que 45 minutos e terá seu bebê em seus braços." Tentou ficar calmo imaginando o ineditismo da situação.

- "Obrigado e, sim, sou o pai, cuide dele, é tudo que tenho nessa vida, eles dois." Seu olhar deixava transparecer sua emoção e quando ele finalmente foi encarado pelo médico, o profissional ficou sério.

- "Não se preocupe senhor... senhor..." – olhou a ficha por um momento... - "Wyvern... Dragão Alado não? Bonito, adoro mitologia. Bem, vamos."

Sob as ordens firmes do rapaz, a equipe começou a agir, foi feita a preparação de Valentine para a cirurgia. O anestesista inclinou o corpo grávido do rapaz de lindos cabelos vermelhos que gemia baixinho e preparou a área para injetar a peridural, que seria necessária para os procedimentos. Valentine apoiou-se nos ombros de Radamanthys enquanto a agulha penetrava no meio de sua coluna vertebral, perfurando as resistências e injetando o líquido que o deixaria sem movimentos e sem dores abaixo da linha da cintura. Doía, mas não havia outro jeito.

- "Pronto! Agora é só aguardarmos que o anestésico faça efeito e prosseguiremos." O médico já estava paramentado, bem como um pediatra de face preocupada e duas enfermeiras prestativas. O inglês vestira uma roupa igual à de um cirurgião, tudo verde num tom intermediário entre o claro e o escuro. A máscara cirúrgica deixava ver apenas seus olhos dourados plenos de preocupação com o jovem marido.

As enfermeiras rapidamente deitaram o rapaz que ainda gemia baixinho e lhe amarraram os braços em suportes ao lado do corpo, deixando-o parecido com uma cruz, o soro começou a fluir numa endovenosa para mantê-lo hidratado e logo Valentine sentiu um torpor enorme em suas pernas. O cirurgião faz um ou outro teste de sensibilidade e ao ver que tudo estava pronto, avisou calmamente que iriam começar.

Radamanthys segurou a mão que não tinha soro de Valentine e verificou que, de onde estava, seu marido não veria nada pois fora colocado um campo cirúrgico abaixo de seu peito. Era uma pequena armação que sustentava panos cirúrgicos de isolamento. Sobre a barriga dilatada, mais um campo isolava a área a ser operada do restante de seu corpo. Viu o médico cortar com habilidade e aguardava ansioso.

Valentine parecia calmo, ele sentira e vira os preparativos serem feitos. A única coisa que o impedia de enlouquecer de vez era o fato de ter Rada ao seu lado. Apertou a mão dele, abrindo os olhos depois de algum tempo. Sentia as forças começarem a faltar. Nos últimos dias estava meio fraco mesmo.

De repente, o anestesista, que a tudo acompanhava com atenção, verificou o sinal de alarme do monitor cardio-respiratório e alertou o médico obstetra.

- "Doutor! A pressão dele está caindo! Seu nível de oxigenação está muito baixo. Problemas."

O médico observou os dados dos monitores e franziu a testa que exibia pequenos sinais de suor que eram prontamente enxugados pela auxiliar cirúrgica. Aquilo não era bom. A anestesia tinha feito efeito, mas talvez o paciente tivesse suscetibilidade demais a ela e seu sistema respiratório falhava. Olhou o loiro que a tudo acompanhava ainda calado e ordenou.

- "Terá que sair. É uma emergência, ele pode desmaiar, podemos ter que... bem..."

O médico observou os batimentos de Val abaixarem e viu o jovem simplesmente apagar totalmente, os sinais vitais quase inexistentes. Virou-se muito sério para um Radamanthys branco como cera.

O Kyoto sentira a mão de Val afrouxar e cair, vira o suspiro baixo e viu que ele não... respirava... Não, aquilo não estava acontecendo...

O médico retomou a palavra, a voz pesarosa e o olhar consternado. Já vira aquilo antes, havia riscos sim.

- "Em caso de necessidade, precisaremos escolher entre seu filho e seu marido. Sinto muito, mas preciso saber."

- "Não! Salve-os, eu não posso viver sem Val, não posso, meu filho, nosso... eu..." Seu cosmo inflou instantaneamente e assustou a todos com a agressividade forte, a raiva incontida, uma imensa tristeza e chamou, desesperadamente, por ajuda.

No meikai, vários sentiram a oscilação do cosmo poderoso do Kyoto e logo seres estranhos se amontoaram na entrada do hospital. Era um show de horror. Alguns pacientes começaram a gritar e vários médicos e enfermeiras arregalaram os olhos, apavorados. O exército de Radamanthys de Wyvern estava a postos e Myu de Papillon usou seu poder telecinético para manter as pessoas afastadas até que tudo fosse explicado por ninguém menos que Minos de Griffon.

Trajando sua imponente súrplice, o também Kyoto do inferno era frio, mas eficaz. Sabia quase toda a história do inglês e, apesar de não serem grandes amigos, tinha suas obrigações e, jamais admitiria, uma grande admiração pelo companheiro e estava ali para ajudar no que fosse preciso, pelo menos quanto àquele assunto. Controlou o pânico com ajuda de Papillon e prestou algumas informações, aquietando os responsáveis pelo hospital e pedindo a vários dos seguidores de Wyvern que se tornassem etéreos ou invisíveis para poupar sustos.

Dentre todos que lá estavam, uma figura esguia, loira e bonita se destacava, resoluta e firme. Sylphid de Basilisco chegava determinado. Nem esperou autorização, havia sentido toda a urgência do marido de seu grande amigo Valentine e não podia ter deixado de vir. Invadiu a sala de cirurgia olhando seriamente para Radamanthys, tentando ocultar a preocupação.

- "O que houve, Radamanthys?"

Um agoniado Kyoto foi até o recém-chegado e falou com todo o sofrimento patente em sua voz.

- "Eles, eles... Syl, me mandaram escolher. Val ou o bebê, eu não posso, não posso fazer isso."

Apesar de todo seu orgulho e força, Wyvern não era tão frio e controlado quanto pudesse parecer e caiu de joelhos aos pés do espectro, soluçando.

- "Não posso viver sem nenhum deles. Não posso. Não quero escolher."

O médico não entendia mais nada e perguntou rispidamente quem era aquele.

- Sou um amigo. Não se preocupe comigo."

Syl virou-se para Radamanthys e o segurou pelos ombros, levantando-o devagar, dizendo que se acalmasse e que eles dois poderiam usar seus cosmos para ajudar Valentine e o bebê. Logo após abraçou o kyoto e foi até o jovem desacordado na mesa cirúrgica, examinando-o com sua bruxuleante energia por um momento. Estava realmente preocupado, mas tinha que ser forte para poder ajudar.

- "Eu, obrigado, mas... e sua filha? E Lune? O que faz aqui Syl? Não pode deixar os dois. Lembre do que houve. Eles também precisam de você." Prestou mais atenção em Valentine, que estava muito pálido e observou que os monitores que acusavam os sinais vitais do bebê disparavam alarmes incessantes. Aquilo o acordou repentinamente e ele vibrou o cosmo destruindo pedaços do teto. Puxou Sylphid para si, abraçando-o, a voz rouca e baixa...

- "Se preciso for, dê minha vida ao Val. Entendeu? É uma ordem. Eu sou seu superior. Se ele precisar, drene tudo que eu tenho. Fará?"

Sylphid apenas ouviu tudo o que ele dizia e concordou, embora mantivesse os dedos cruzados atrás das costas. Não iria se arriscar a contrariar uma ordem direta do Kyoto, tinha sua filha para cuidar, mas também não iria deixar que Radamanthys simplesmente morresse. Ele, Radamanthys, também tinha seus deveres, tinha que cuidar de Val e do bebê. Syl era perito em fingir, mesmo que fosse punido, não deixaria que o kyoto morresse. Daria um jeito, sempre havia um jeito. Fez um sinal ao homem angustiado, concentrou-se e logo a energia vital dos dois circundava Valentine.

O médico, incomodado com a energia tão estranha, um tanto forte demais, que emanava dos dois, perguntou o que estava havendo e recebeu um rugido furioso como resposta de Radamanthys de Wyvern.

- "Faça. Traga meu bebê. Eu cuido do resto, apenas, me dê meu filho."

- "Mas, e se... Mas..." O profissional encarou um olhar dourado de fúria e um Sylphid muito mais perigoso ainda e achou melhor nem perguntar mais coisa alguma e apenas murmurou que iria tentar.

As mãos hábeis do cirurgião trabalhavam rapidamente, chamou a auxiliar cirúrgica e o pediatra para o ajudarem. Outro cirurgião entrara esbaforido e logo reinava um silêncio pesado na sala, interrompido apenas pelos alarmes incessantes dos monitores que acompanhavam a vida de Valentine e do bebê.

O anestesista se desesperou ao ver que o homem na mesa cirúrgica não emitia nenhum sinal de vida, mas nada disse, impressionado com os dois estranhos de mãos dadas no meio de uma bruma roxa. Nada entendia e se concentrou em verificar repetidamente qualquer mudança no estado do seu paciente. Seria tão triste se houvesse um óbito. Pensou em sua própria família e suspirou. Faria o possível.

Finalmente, num movimento rápido, o cirurgião retirou o pequeno bebê e o passou imediatamente ao pediatra enquanto verificava os órgãos internos de Valentine e se preparava para dar pontos. Não gostara do que vira, o neném estava arroxeado e parecia quase sem vida quando o passara ao outro com semblante preocupado.

- "Rápido, procedimentos de emergência, ele não está reagindo." Correria. Uma enfermeira deitou o corpinho quieto num berço aquecido enquanto desobstruía as vias respiratórias e massageava o pequeno.

Radamanthys, até então concentrado em seu marido, não suportou aquilo e gritou.

- "ANGEL!" Sua dor ao vislumbrar o lindo neném de cabelinhos avermelhados lisinhos e pele um tanto arroxeada atingiu a todos na sala como um soco...

- "Oh, por Hades, parece tanto com Valentine. Tão lindo. Isso não pode estar acontecendo." Soltou-se dos braços fortes de Sylphid e pediu-lhe que cuidasse de Harpia.

- "Eu vou salvar meu filho!" Aproximou-se e tomou o pequenino em seus braços musculosos, beijando-o lentamente, com todo o amor do mundo, os olhos dourados minados de lágrimas sentidas. Um amor tão grande vibrando em seu cosmo que fez Sylphid suspirar de emoção.

O kyoto abriu a roupa que usava e expôs o peito largo e forte, aconchegou o corpo nu e ainda imóvel de seu filhotinho e elevou num nível estupendo, nunca visto por Sylphid, seu cosmo já poderoso, aquecendo, chamando, clamando por seu filho tão querido e tão esperado, numa agonia insana, a cada respirar, feixes de energia fumegante em direção ao miudinho que parecia tão indefeso.

Sylphid sentiu até um pouco de alívio ao observar Rada e sua "cria" embora se preocupasse quando viu a que nível ele elevava sua energia, mas tinha que cuidar de Val. Olhou para o ruivo, apressado, não poderia deixar que ele morresse. Jamais deixaria! Elevou alto seu cosmo, dirigindo-o com força direto ao coração dele, forçando-o a bater novamente. Dirigiu-o para o resto do corpo também procurando fortificá-lo, continuando o que já havia iniciado com o Kyoto. Valentine parecia tão fraco e frágil.

Minutos de angústia. Os monitores cardio-respiratórios em silêncio. Sylphid tentou mais um tanto, não desistiria. Foi recompensado ao sentir uma tímida energia começar a aparecer e num doloroso esforço elevou ainda mais seu cosmo. Levou as mãos até o rosto de Valentine e se aproximou um tanto. Chamou-o por cosmo, a mente perfeitamente concentrada e focada.

- "Vem... Acorda Valentine! Teu filho e teu marido estão te esperando, precisam de ti! Força!" Viu os olhos dele se apertarem um pouco num leve sinal de consciência e se aliviou. Diminuiu a quantidade de energia que dirigia para ele. Estava exausto. Muito mais do que energia, transmitia sua própria alma ao outro. Parecia ao menos que estava fora de perigo. Virou-se para o kyoto, vendo que ele demonstrava um tanto de cansaço porém exalava uma estranha calma. Segurou o braço dele com uma mão e lhe mostrou o monitor que indicava que Valentine estava voltando, aos poucos.

Os demais na sala não estavam acreditando. Quem eram aqueles homens? Pareciam perigosos e ao mesmo tempo tão ternos e dedicados. O loiro alto com seu bebê no peito se esforçava tanto e temiam que de nada adiantasse, mas quem tinha coragem de interrompê-lo?

- "Rada, vai cuidar do teu marido, morrer ele não vai, mas precisa de ti. E o bebê? Quer que eu tente mais um tanto?" - Estava preocupado. Radamanthys ainda não dissera nada sobre a criancinha. - "Deixe que eu cuide do teu filho." Queria retribuir o que o inglês fizera por sua menina, não se sentia tão fraco e Valentine recuperara parte de sua consciência.

Wyvern, zonzo, frágil, esboçou um sorriso e mostrou a Sylphid um movimento quentinho de certo serzinho com cabelinho de fogo e passou o bebê ao outro, observando que o pequerrucho fazia movimentos fofinhos com a boca para Syl e disse.

- "Cuida dele, afinal é dever do padrinho cuidar de seu afilhado na ausência dos pais..."

Sylphid olhou surpreso e sorriu feliz, pegando seu agora afilhado no colo e o enrolando numa manta que a enfermeira trouxera.

- "Vamos nos divertir muito não é mesmo criaturinha?" E o embalou docilmente, nem parecia o mesmo espectro capaz de destroçar oponentes com um golpe.

Radamanthys conseguiu sorrir mais um pouco embora sentisse as pernas bambas pelo esforço e foi até Valentine, acariciou seus cabelos, seu rosto e sussurrou gentil no ouvido dele:

- "Não me deixe. Não posso ficar sem você. Val, minha vida, meu amor."

- "Incrível... Como? O que?" Finalmente o obstetra recuperara sua voz.

- "Depois..." Foi a resposta calma do loiro que acariciava lentamente o rosto tão pálido do marido.

Sylphid conversava com o bebê e se sentou numa cadeira de metal que estava próxima da parede. O bebe já estava fora de perigo também, precisava de um pouco de energia sim, mas nada urgente. Sorriu, segurando firmemente a criança, pensando na sua própria filha.

Um estertor e um gemido prenunciaram que Valentine estava acordando. Ele havia sentido uma energia forte buscando-o quando quase se deixara levar para os braços da morte e a reconhecera. Sylphid o havia ajudado. Era bom. Sentira então o cosmo dele se afastar e o de seu marido se aproximar. Sentiu os carinhos de leve e ouviu o que ele lhe falava. Era o que faltava para acordar completamente. Apertou novamente os olhos, abrindo-os devagar. Encarou os dourados de Rada e não pode impedir várias lágrimas de rolarem por sua face. Por um instante... Pensou que não voltaria a ver aqueles olhos. Com esforço, levantou uma mão, tocando o rosto dele. Sussurrou, quase inaudível:

- "Te amo...Muito... Como... Como está... Angel?"

Radamanthys sentia a cabeça rodar, tensão, ansiedade, amor, muita energia, estava cansado. Mesmo assim tocou os lábios de seu amado com os seus e chamou Sylphid para mais perto.

- "Venha, mostre o bebê para o papai dele."

Enquanto Sylphid trazia o pequenino, Radamanthys viu tudo escurecer e caiu de joelhos no chão, dois enfermeiros que tinham vindo auxiliar o ampararam e o obstetra avisou que ele precisava descansar, pois não parecia bem.

Um dos enfermeiros, ao ouvir o que o médico dizia, se ofereceu para ajudá-lo. Levantou-o e o levou para um sofá do lado de fora.

- "Não se preocupe, logo estará melhor e verá seu er... marido." - Em pensamento, apoiando o homem alto e loiro pensou como ele era lindo e tão... Dedicado ao outro. O enfermeiro reparara sim no homem que estava ali. Era impossível não reparar nele. Aliás, que trio. Suspirou fundo e afastou um pouco, mas não totalmente, os pensamentos. Ah ele com uma sorte daquelas.

Basilisco preocupou-se um pouco, mas ao perceber que Rada era ajudado, caminhou devagar até o recém-operado.

- "Não se preocupa ruivo. Ele vai ficar bem. Agora, olha quem está aqui, seu filho." - Com cuidado aproximou a criança dele, deixando-o vê-la - "Parabéns, é lindo!"

Valentine se preocupara muito com o marido, mas o que o enfermeiro fizera e as palavras de Sylphid acalmaram-no. Viu quando o pequeno bebê foi aproximado de seu rosto. Tinha os olhos dourados do kyoto e seus cabelos vermelhos. Deu um fraco sorriso e mais uma vez ergueu a mão para acariciar de leve o rostinho do pequeno. Suspirou, cansado, mas não deixando os olhos fecharem.

Do lado de fora, Radamanthys murmurava o nome do filho e do marido enquanto dois enfermeiros o cuidavam. Um deles se impressionou com um homem tão bonito e arregalou imensos olhos verdes ao levantar a manga da camisa para aplicar um soro, achando-o tão forte. Rada percebeu os olhares do outro comendo-o com os olhos e avisou.

- "Sou casado. Cuidado, meu marido é mortalmente ciumento. Quando digo mortal, é no sentido literal da palavra e, eu vou v-voltar." - Levantou cambaleando e entrou sala de cirurgia adentro sem camisa, deixando enfermeiras ouriçadas com seu 1,89 de loirice musculosa, olhou Syl e Val e foi até ambos com o bebê pertinho de Val. Ninguém ousou detê-lo. Arrastava o soro com ele. - "Nosso filho amor, nosso bebê. Ele é lindo... Tão lindo."

Valentine já esperava por ele. Eram muito sintonizados e mesmo que ainda estivesse um tanto anestesiado, sentira uma pequena oscilação no cosmo do marido, do lado de fora da sala. Não precisou de muito esforço para saber o motivo. Fechou um pouco a cara, amenizando-a depois, ao vê-lo entrando novamente na sala. Ouviu o comentário dele e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, olhando primeiro para o bebê e depois para o marido. - "Estou tão feliz." - Sentiu as forças faltarem e acabou perdendo os sentidos novamente. Ainda não estava recuperado.

- "Não se preocupem senhores, é efeito da anestesia, daqui a pouco ele acorda." Um dos enfermeiros apressou-se a tranqüilizar a todos na sala.

Sylphid estava sorrindo quando o outro desmaiou, mas permanecia calmo, estava aliviado pois sabia que agora tudo iria ficar bem.

Rada olhou para o enfermeiro que dissera que tudo ficaria bem e suspirou. Tinha que acreditar naquilo. Mesmo agoniado, conseguiu achar motivos para sorrir um pouco e pediu seu bebezinho para Sylphid que com cuidado entregou o bebê nos braços do kyoto.

- "Ele é lindo não é? O rostinho de Valentine, os mesmos traços perfeitos."

- "Ele abriu os olhinhos... Preste atenção e descobrirá algo." Sylphid sorriu com o jeito de pai coruja do Kyoto. Quem diria...

- "Mas...como?" – Viu o bebê erguer um pequeno brilhozinho roxo e sorriu encantado. "Olha Syl... Ele é... Tem... Olhos dourados."

Basilisco ficou reparando no jeito todo bobo do novo pai ao ver os olhos e ao sentir o pequeno cosmo do pequeno. Lembrou que também ficara e até agora estava daquela maneira, quando perto de sua filha. Deu um grande sorriso e pôs a mão de leve num dos ombros dele.

- "Wyvern, acha que posso ir agora? Fico até quando precisar, mas não quero incomodar."

- "Ei, vá. Sua filha, Seth, precisa do pai também. Mande lembranças ao Lune. Vocês são um lindo casal e..." – Ficou um tanto sem graça – "Hum, obrigado. Muito mesmo, Syl." Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha – "Eu e Angel agradecemos, Val também... Se pudesse..."

Syl apenas concordou com a cabeça e sorriu. Num arroubo, deu um beijo na face do Kyoto. Isso não era exatamente normal. Sempre achara que Radamanthys era inexpugnável, forte e violento. Via outra face dele. Talvez ele pudesse ser um bom amigo. E Lune gostava dele. Bem, isso o deixava era louco de ciúmes, mas fazer o quê?

- "Vou indo então, Kyoto. Obrigado por ter ajudado com Seth da outra vez. Felicidades." Um lindo sorriso e Sylphid ergueu seu cosmo, que não era de maneira alguma desprezível e desapareceu dali. Ia ver sua família. Lune e Seth. Quem diria que ele iria ter uma família?

Um enfermeiro que estava por ali se assustou quando um dos loiros simplesmente desapareceu e coçou a cabeça. Bem, nada naquele dia fora normal. Aproximou-se dos dois homens e da criança.

- "Iremos levar a... Er, o... Bem, todos para um dos quartos. A criança irá rapidinho para a maternidade, fazer alguns exames de praxe." Mais dois enfermeiros apareceram, um deles pronto a pegar o bebê e outro já empurrando a maca com Valentine.

- "Levar meu bebê? Ah, sim, mas antes..." - Chamou mentalmente e um ser incrivelmente forte e enorme entrou... Gordon de Minotauro apareceu e se ajoelhou perante o Kyoto.

- "Proteja meu filho." – Olhou com calma os enfermeiros – "Ele é o guarda-costas do bebê, se algo acontecer, deixem com ele." Um sorriso. Assustador mas era um sorriso. Um dos enfermeiros tremeu de medo.

Um dos médicos olhou a cena e franziu a testa. Decididamente precisava de férias.

- "Er, bom, Valentine precisa descansar e... Hein? Que diabos é isso?" O médico viu uma miríade de seres estranhos no corredor, alguns se ajoelhando quando perceberam o kyoto. – "Quem?"

- "Não se preocupe, não machucarão ninguém. São meus homens, meu exército. Estão aqui para dar parabéns e cuidar de nós. Aliás... Qual seu nome?"

- "Exército?" Achou melhor nem tentar perguntar mais nada e ouviu a pergunta.

- "Hum, pode me chamar de Shion. Era o nome de um parente meu que sumiu há algum tempo. Contaram-me que era um bom homem."

- "O Grande Mestre. Realmente. Só podia ser." Radamanthys ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

- "Como? Grande o que?" O jovem não entendia nada. Sua mãe lhe contara que o tataravô dele fora um homem diferente. Ele não tinha maiores informações. Sua tataravó já viera grávida do local onde trabalhava antes. Ela dizia que era uma grande empresa chamada Santuário. Ele não costumava fazer perguntas pois sua mãe chorava sempre e apenas dizia que fora um amor impossível de sua parenta. O jovem não queria magoá-la e com o tempo parara de perguntar.

- "Nada. Apenas, foi sim um grande homem. Orgulhe-se. E muito obrigado." Sorriu abertamente. Que mundo estranho. Sabia todas as histórias sobre Shion. Era seu dever de Kyoto conhecer muito bem todas as histórias sobre os inimigos. Ainda bem que não estava mais em guerra. Não queria mais aquilo.

O médico olhava o Kyoto com cara de tacho. Não estava entendendo. Como aquele ali podia saber algo? Seu parente sumira, morrera, há mais de 250 anos. Bem. Era melhor deixar para lá.

Enquanto os dois homens conversavam, os enfermeiros empurravam devagar a maca até o quarto mais próximo que, por sorte, estava completamente vazio. Com cuidado, transportaram o rapaz ruivo para a cama do quarto, prepararam o que fosse necessário e voltaram à sala de cirurgia, avisando o médico sobre as últimas checagens de pulsação e pressão.

- "Bem, agora que tudo está bem, Pode me dizer como? Quer dizer, curiosidade científica... Eu apenas..."

- "Sinto muito doutor, mas não conseguiria entender. Apenas saiba que foi por amor, muito mesmo. Aquele ruivo que o senhor operou é meu marido, minha vida, minha paz e esperança e eu o amo mais que a mim mesmo. Apenas, aceite. E, se precisar de mim..." - Colocou um cartão no bolso dele – "Garanto que posso fazer algumas coisas com as quais nem sonha."

O médico ficou pensativo um tanto e por fim se manifestou.

- "Eu realmente acho que ninguém acreditaria. Aliás, quem se importa e..." – Reparara no brilho nos olhos do outro e sorriu sem querer mais teorias sobre o assunto. – "Ah, o amor. Sabe, tenho um... Bom..." – Cora bastante – "Namorado também. O nome dele é Dohko. Engraçado, ele também tem parentes sumidos iguais aos meus. E sumiram mais ou menos na mesma época."

Ao ouvir aquilo Radamanthys não segurou as gargalhadas.

- "Parabéns doutor, isso é mesmo incrível..."

O médico não entendeu nada de nada e o olhou com curiosidade.

- "Deixe para lá, é apenas que sei de outro Dohko e outro Shion que também ficam muito bem juntos." Lembrou de tudo que ouvira dos Cavaleiros. Realmente, a vida era estranha.

Enquanto isso, Valentine sentia aos poucos a consciência voltar novamente. Abriu os olhos, não reconhecendo muito bem o local em que estava. Era um quarto de hospital sim, mas onde estava Radamanthys? E... E o seu filho? Mordeu o lábio, preocupado e tentou se levantar. Péssima idéia. Sentiu dor, muita, e continuou onde estava, um tanto inquieto.

- "Doutor, meu marido me chama. Tenho que ir." Wyvern ficou repentinamente sério e uma onda roxa se deslocou até seu marido, avisando que estava a caminho.

- "Como? Como sabe?" O médico não parava de se surpreender.

- "Talvez lhe conte algum dia."

Valentine se acalmou um pouco ao receber o aviso de seu marido, só que continuava meio inquieto. Suspirou e recostou sua cabeça nos travesseiros, pensando no pequeno bebê. Era pai. Não sabia ao certo como tudo aquilo acontecera, mas um pequeno sorriso aflorou em seus lábios.

Do nada, Radamanthys entrou feito um furacão no quarto e colou seus lábios aos do marido, sorrindo totalmente apaixonado.

- "Val, está melhor? Ah, antes que eu esqueça." – Retirou um pacote do bolso da calça e o deu ao outro dizendo que era para ele. Na caixinha, um pingente em forma de bebê de ouro branco.

Valentine sorriu, adorando o jeito dele e tocou de leve o pingente. Sem pensar muito, puxou o marido para perto, enlaçando o pescoço dele e beijando-o carinhosamente. Depois agradeceu.

- "Obrigado, por tudo o que fez hoje."

- "E-eu... Eu quase te perdi amor. Quase. Não me agradeça. Eu quem lhe devo agradecimentos por voltar para mim. Te amo demais." Deitou do jeito que era possível na cama, ao lado do marido, tocou seu ventre devagarzinho. O curativo escondia os pontos e deixou uma lágrima brotar. Fez carinho naquela área com todo o cuidado e perguntou preocupado se doía muito e se podia fazer algo.

Valentine não conseguiu evitar sentir um pouco de dor quando ele tocou no machucado, mas não queria deixar transparecer. Emocionou-se com as palavras de Radamanthys e ao ver uma lágrima. Seu homem quase nunca chorava. Deu um pequeno sorriso.

- "Rada, está tudo bem amor. Nada que eu não possa suportar. Sou um espectro afinal das contas."

- "Meu bem, nosso filho é lindo! Tão lindo, e tem "cosminho" – Sorriu vendo a expressão de Valentine. – "É tão... Te amo tanto... Tanto... E os cabelinhos vermelhinhos dele? Iguais aos seus, tão lindo. Você é lindo..." Fez carinhos nas madeixas ruivas.

Harpia abriu mais o sorriso ao ouvir tudo aquilo e ao sentir a leve carícia suspirou. Falou no tom baixo de sempre.

- "E tem os seus olhos. Dourados como ouro. Perfeitos. Rada, eu te amo tanto..." Aconchegou-se mais perto do marido, suspirando. Ele tinha a completa razão, o filho era lindo, perfeito. Deixou algumas lágrimas caírem pela emoção. Eram pais.

- "Meu eterno Valentine. Eu podia morrer sabia? De tão feliz. No entanto, não quero. Quero ver vocês dois juntos, ele crescendo e ficando lindo igual a você. Os olhos. Podiam ser verdes não? Dourado. Será que vão achar ele estranho na escola? E quando arrumar namoradas? ou namorados. Vai saber. Será que vão achá-lo bonito?" Parecia perdido em pensamentos, sério e perdido no tempo.

- "Ei, se acalme, ele acabou de nascer." Harpia riu baixinho ao ouvir o que ele falava e sua voz soou divertida.

- "Hein? Ah, sim.. É..." Riu e corou, falando que era meio preocupado.

- "Eu sei. Ah, ele é lindo mesmo." Fechou os olhos, se acomodando um pouco melhor. Os pontos doíam, mas ia ignorar. Era pouco perto do que já sofrera antes.

- "Seu bobo. Quer dormir amor?"

- "Hum, pode ser. Sinto-me cansado."

- "Então descansa meu..." – Hesitou um pouco, procurando a palavra exata – "Meu coração. Valens, você é minha fonte de vida e de alegria. Tente relaxar, durma. Cuidarei de tudo. Sou seu guardião para todo o sempre." Beijou-lhe os lábios delicadamente.

Aos poucos Valentine foi vencido pelo cansaço. O bebê logo estaria ali e teriam que cuidar dele. Adormeceu ao lado de seu marido, feliz. Ainda estava preocupado por toda a energia que Rada gastara, mas ele parecia bem melhor. Suspirou baixinho e dormiu segurando nas mãos do outro.

Radamanthys apenas sorriu e se acomodou melhor. Cochilaria um pouco, mas sempre em guarda. Estava feliz. Muito.

* * *

Nota das autoras: Certo, se você chegou até aqui conseguiu ler sem ter um surto histérico. Não, eu e Akane não achamos a coisa mais natural do mundo um MPREG, apenas gostamos da experiência e resolvemos escrever. Sentimos muito se é um tipo de fanfic que faz gente revirar os olhos e ter crise alérgica. Achamos legal ter escrito isso e, pensem assim, há mistérios demais no meikai para a gente impedir nossa insanidade dupla, não acham? Reviews são bemvindas, embora não esperemos muita coisa, afinal o tema é caótico, difícil e pouco aceito. Obrigada mesmo assim.


End file.
